Of light
by Kori123
Summary: Ever wonder where Hoenhiem got his name?  Quick oneshot on the behind story...


We all know about the great alchemist, Van Hoenhiem. Known through out two worlds for his genius and skills in the science of both alchemy and physics. A wise man who has lived longer than many humans even dare to imagine.

Due to his great wisdom and age, this man has grown to be known as Hoenhiem of Light. Light, meaning the smarts and wisdom that shines through and can be passed on from generation to generation. This light that shines through the dark abyss called the unknown.

That is where Van Hoenhiem got his name.

Or so we thought...

The true story to where Van Hoenhiem got his name began a long time ago. Back when Edward Elric was only three years of age. Back when the loving family was still a loving family; and Van Hoenhiem was still around...

* * *

A loud ear shattering scream filled the house as Hoenhiem jumped out of bed and made his way towards the bedroom. He was panting a little as he opened the door and looked inside. Edward Elric was setting up in his bed, shaking from fear as he gripped his blankets tightly.

"Edward?" Hoenhiem asked as he walked over, calming his breathing, "what's wrong?"

"D-daddy the dark scared me!" Edward said in a small squeaky voice. His eyes were wide with little tears and his lower lip was quivering.

"The dark huh?" Hoenhiem asked as he laughed and took a seat next to the bedside. "Well now, why don't you tell me about it."

"I-I was sleepin' like I always do," he said as he tried to calm down. "Then it ated me!"

"It ated you huh?" Hoenhiem asked with a stern look, "well this is serious."

"I know!" Edward said with enthusiasm.

Hoenhiem looked around the room a moment then smiled and clapped his hands, "how about I make things all better then." He said as he pressed his hands onto a nearby side table. When he did, there was a flash of light as a small box looking thing appeared. It had a tiny peep hole on top where a stream of light was coming out.

Edward's eyes grew once more as he looked at the little object, "w-what is it?" He asked with amazement as he came closer and looked at it.

"It's a um...a bed time light. To help you sleep at night. It'll make the dark stay away from you and you can um...not get eaten."

"Wow!" Edward shouted as he lay back down, "is it a light for night?" He asked with a big smile as Hoenhiem tucked him in.

"Sure, it's a light for night." Hoenhiem said with a little chuckle.

"Light for night! Light for night!" Edward laughed as he cuddled up against his pillow. "It's a light for night! It's a night for light! Night light, night light!" He sang as Hoenhiem pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's time for bed now Edward." He said with a hushed voice. Edward yawned and closed his eyes as he calmed himself down.

"Good night," Edward said as he started drifting off to sleep. Hoenhiem smiled as he stroked his sons head then got up and headed out fo the room, "daddy of light..." Edward's voice trailed off as Hoenhiem was about to leave.

He stopped and sweat dropped lightly as he looked back at Edward. "Good night Edward," he said as he left the room. After shutting the door he shook his head, "daddy of light?" He asked himself as he turned around to see Trisha there.

She was leaned up against the wall snickering to herself. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her, "and just what are you doing here?" He asked as he moved closer.

"Daddy of light huh?" She asked with a little smile.

He chuckled again by the name and nodded, "yeah I guess that's what I am now. I am the keeper of the light, who scares away the darkness that haunts our children."

"Oh well then I feel much safer," Trisha teased as she took his hand and headed back to their room. "So does that mean I can call you Hoenhiem of Light from now on?"

"You can, but don't let it spread. What would the other alchemists say if they heard a name like that?"

* * *

Whee! So I know a lot about FMA if not everything about it. At least, I do at my school. So kids ask me questions all the time about it. Most times they're dumb questions as easy as what is Edward and Alphonse's last name. Yes, people have asked me that... And one day some guy asked me why Hoenhiem is called Hoenhiem of light.   
Well, I wasn't really sure so I thought 'well, maybe it's because light can sometimes be sybolised for wisdom and he is a very skileld alchemist and such.' Then I was all 'that...or maybe he invented the night light and the name stuck...'  
So this is kind of an inside story/joke between me and my sister that we made a long long long time ago. I was going to draw this out, but decided just to type it out inside. I hope you liked it?

-Kori


End file.
